


Take What You Can, Give Nothing Back

by Iago_The_Backstabber



Series: Olicity Pirate AU [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angry Felicity Smoak, Drunk Oliver Queen, F/M, Felicity Smoak is so Done, Oliver Queen Being an Asshole, Pirate Oliver Queen, Pirate!AU, Pirates of the Caribbean AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iago_The_Backstabber/pseuds/Iago_The_Backstabber
Summary: Felicity huffed. "How exactly is it rescuing if I'm tied up?" She asked."You're not dead are you?" Oliver countered back.(Pirates of The Caribbean AU in which Captain Oliver Queen kidnaps astronomer Felicity Smoak because they're both looking for the same thing: The Trident of Poseidon)
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: Olicity Pirate AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750789
Comments: 15
Kudos: 77





	Take What You Can, Give Nothing Back

**Author's Note:**

> Right. So I'm back. I just finished watching Salazar's Revenge and Carina reminded me of Felicity so I decided to do a PotC AU but the characters are kinda messed up. Anyway, I hope you like it! :)

Felicity Smoak was _done_. 

She was done and she was _exhausted_. 

A witch! A man could talk of the stars and do mathematics and be called a scholar, but when a woman did it she was a witch? So she had been in jail and then she had escaped and the only thought running through her mind was that _oh my god was she a criminal now?_ She had run into a tavern without realising it and had moved straight into the shadows, trying not to get noticed.

And then she'd heard him. He was drunk and slurring and speaking what was seemingly nonsense to everyone else but was just what Felicity was after - The Trident of Poseidon. So she tuned into his drunken rambling from where she was hiding and listened carefully.

He climbed onto a table and swayed a bit, before - "Captain! That's who I am," He slurred, taking a huge swig of his drink straight from the bottle. Felicity wrinkled her nose. This was the man who might be her only hope? 

"Captain, captain - what's my name? Oh right, Captain Oliver Queen! That's me," He declared before taking another swig from his bottle. Felicity scoffed silently - this man claimed to be _the_ Captain Oliver Queen? Oliver Queen of the Queen's Gambit? He was bluffing.

"Anywho, I'll take my leave now. Thank you, good men. And women," He said, taking a mock bow. He jumped off the table and fell flat on his face. People laughed. He stood up without looking fazed and walked off, drinking.

Cursing herself for getting into whatever she was getting herself into, she followed him out of the tavern and into an alley, where he stopped.

"Whaddya want, lassie?" He asked, without looking back. 

Frack. He'd spotted her.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Your dress is swish-swishing everywhere," He replied, turning around to face her. "Why are you following me?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I heard you talking about the Trident. I'm looking for it too," She said.

"And?"

"And, I know how to find it," She replied.

He scoffed. "No, you don't," He said.

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't"

"Yes, I. Do!" She snapped. Why was she arguing with a drunk man who she was finding out to be more of a fraud the more she talked to him?

"Well then. How do you know, might I ask?" He asked, clearly humouring her.

She swallowed her snark and said, "Because I'm an astronomer."

"So?"

"So? What do you mean so?" She snapped.

"Never mind. You're no astronomer. A witch more likely," He said thoughtfully.

Felicity's nostrils flared. "I'm _not_ a witch!" She snapped.

He stared at her for a moment and then said, "Come with me."

She was confused, but she followed him(which was a horrible mistake, she realised now) out of the alley. Suddenly, without a warning, he grabbed her arm and began yelling.

"Witch, witch! There's a witch here!"

Felicity's eyes widened. Oh, the bastard!

"Shut up!" She hissed, trying to get free, but he was much stronger than her.

A few soldiers came running, seemingly out of nowhere. One man stepped forward and said, "Ah, the witch and the pirate, an appropriate combination. Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen, to jail. Tomorrow, it's the gallows for you." Smirking, he jerked his head, motioning his men to take hold of them.

So he _was_ Oliver Queen! This was the famous and notorious pirate Oliver Queen? She would've laughed were it not for her current situation.

"You won't let me go?" Oliver asked, clearly confused as to why they wouldn't let the most wanted man on their list walk free after catching him.

The soldier seemed to think the same thing as her. "Obviously not!" He exclaimed incredulously.

Oliver paused for a minute and then shrugged. "Oh, my bad!" He said apologetically and held out his hands to be handcuffed.

Felicity couldn't believe her eyes. Was this man for real?

That was the past. She was now being marched up to the gallows, ready to be hanged, along with the man who had gotten her into this mess - Oliver Fracking Queen.

As usual, he continued to talk about whatever nonsense. She rolled her eyes and tuned him out, trying to see if she could get out of this...situation. The two men who were holding her hands behind her(rather tightly, might she add) walked her up to the noose and put it around her neck.

She could distantly hear the word 'witch' being chanted by the crowd below her. She looked at Oliver, who was on the other side of the crowd, opposite her, his head in a guillotine. The idiot was grinning at her, absolutely monstrously. She suppressed a groan.

She closed her eyes. She wasn't scared of death, but oh, in the name of Science, someone save her! And that was the last thought she had because someone hit her on the head and she passed out. 

She woke up to the sound of the sea. The first thing she noticed was that she was on a ship. How in the name of Galileo Galilei did she get onto a ship? Oh right, someone knocked her out. Someone knocked her out!

The next thing she noticed was that she was tied up to a pole. Why?!

And the last thing she noticed was the man in front of her, at the helm. A very _familiar_ man.

"You!" She shrieked, trying to slip out of her bonds.

Oliver Queen turned around and gave her a positively devilish smile. "Good morning, love!"

"Don't call me that! What did you do? Where am I?" She half-yelled.

"You are on a ship, obviously," He said, gesturing around him.

"What ship?!"

He looked confused for a second. "The...Dying Gull, was it?" He asked, addressing a muscular man next to him.

She hadn't even noticed him, which was odd, because he was _huge_ and almost impossible to miss.

"Aye, captain," The man confirmed.

"The 'Dying Gull'? What kind of a name is that?" She asked and mentally cursed herself. Of all the things to ask!

"A name given to a seagull which was dying, I presume," Oliver said, shrugging.

Felicity growled under her breath. How could someone be so irritating?

"Who knocked me out? I assume it was one of your men," She asked, frustrated.

"That would be Roy," Oliver answered. 

"Though I didn't mean to knock you out," Chimed in a man who could only be Roy. "I meant to cut off the noose, but the butt of my sword hit your head accidentally." 

"You see, poor Roy isn't very proficient in the art of swordsmanship," Oliver explained.

"And you are?" Felicity snarked, though she knew he was. She'd heard the stories.

"Aye," Oliver said.

"Why am I even here?" She asked.

"So many questions! Anyway, my crew paid me a visit in jail yesterday and I told them to rescue you because you knew the way to the Trident. I don't believe for a second that there's a map in the stars but since we don't have a physical map, you're our best bet right now," Oliver said.

Felicity huffed. "How exactly is it rescuing if I'm tied up?" She asked.

"You're not dead are you?" Oliver countered back.

"Fair point. Wait. How did you know that the map is in the stars?" She asked suddenly, curious.

"You said you're an astronomer when I asked you how you knew where the Trident was. I put two and two together." Oliver said simply.

Huh.

"Maybe you do have some brains in that skull after all," Felicity said.

Oliver bowed mockingly and the muscular man snorted and turned to her. "Bullshit. He read your diary." He said.

Felicity was enraged! How dare he! She carried it around in her pocket always and he had stolen it! It contained all her scientific discoveries and it was very, very personal.

Oliver looked offended. "You weren't supposed to reveal my secret!" He said reproachfully.

Felicity rolled her eyes(she had done that so many times that she was sure her eyeballs _would_ fall out) and asked, "Who even are you?" Addressing the muscular man.

"John Diggle, ma'am. The Captain's right-hand man" He answered.

"Or left-hand man, you never know," Oliver put in, shrugging. Felicity gritted her teeth. "Anyway, Ms Smoak, I wish to speak with you. I will take you into my chambers - "

"You will not!"

"And you will come untied. And I implore you to not create a ruckus, please," He said, ignoring her.

He walked up to her and began undoing her bonds. He was very close to her and she could see his face very clearly. How much ever she hated him, she could not help but notice how handsome he was and his _eyes_! What beautiful eyes! Stop it, Felicity! He's a pirate!

He undid her roped and gestured her to follow him. She had half a thought to try escaping, but she had nowhere to go because they were in the middle of the sea and the ship was full of his crew so she dismissed the idea.

He lead her into his chambers and immediately closed the door and turned around.

"Sit down," He said, gesturing toward a chair.

"No."

"Your choice."

And then suddenly, his demeanour changed. He stood up straighter and his face sobered up. His shoulders squared up and his eyes became very alert. It was like he was a completely different person.

"I'm sorry," Was the first thing he said. Even his voice was deeper, devoid of his drunkenness.

She snapped out of shock. "Sorry, what?" She asked, confused.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. And I'm sorry for the things I said to you. It's a facade I maintain in front of my crew," He apologised.

Now she was really confused. "Now I'm really confused. What's going on?" She said, voicing out her thoughts.

He sighed. "I have a reputation, Ms Smoak. A reputation for being a notorious, drunk, reckless pirate. And I used to be, before the island." He explained, his voice grave.

"The island? Oh, the island. The one you were trapped on." She realised. About five years ago, there were rumours of Captain Oliver Queen being trapped on an island. She had never believed it, thinking it to be just that - rumours. But apparently, it was true.

"Yes. The island...it changed me. I became someone else. _Something_ else. And my crew, they knew the man before, they followed that man and they trusted him. So I have to act like the man I was before in order to get their trust. Pirates...they don't like change. The only person who knows about my 'true' self is John. And now you."

Felicity's head was spinning. So she said the only thing that came to her mind. "What?"

Oliver looked at her carefully. "I've heard of you," He started, but Felicity cut him off, surprised.

"You have?"

He nodded. "There was a witch, a real witch, who told me that a woman would help me find what I wanted most in this world. She conjured some...mist thing and showed me your face. So when I saw you in that alley, I recognised you. So I got you here for a reason. I need your help," He said.

Felicity blinked. "So you're saying that you believe me, about the stars?" She asked slowly.

"I knew it was the stars before I even met you. But I'm no astronomer and I can't read the stars or whatever. But yes, I believe you," He affirmed.

"Wow, this is a lot to take in," She said.

He nodded understandingly. "It's fine," He said.

"So let me get this straight - you need my help to get what you want most in this world. And that's the Trident?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No. Have you heard of The Dutchman?" He asked.

She nodded. Of course, she had. Everyone had.

"My sister. She got herself into this mess trying to find me a few years back ended up becoming captain. And you know what that means," He said.

She felt a shiver run down her back. She knew. The legend of the Dutchman was that the captain of the ship would stay immortal as long as they were captain. But they had to remove their heart out of their body and lock it away. They were to ferry the dead to the realm of the dead and were to always be at sea, except for one day every ten years. That was the curse. The only way for the Captain to be free of the curse was if someone stabbed their heart and became the new captain.

Or...if someone used the Trident. The Trident of Poseidon could break any curse at sea, including this one.

"Oh. _Oh_. You want to find the Trident to break your sister's curse." She realised.

Oliver nodded. "Please, Ms Smoak. I need your help. _Please_ ," He requested.

Felicity let out a heavy breath. She knew accepting would be a huge risk. But she looked into his eyes and they were so sad and pleading and she knew that she just couldn't refuse. Besides, wasn't this also what she wanted in the first place? To find the Trident?

"I - I understand if you need some time to - " He started.

"No," Felicity said.

He looked defeated. "No as in you will not help me?" He asked.

"No! _Yes_ ," She corrected herself.

But he looked even more confused. "Yes as in no, you will not help me?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed.

She huffed. " _No_. No as in I don't need more time and yes as in I will help you," She cleared.

He looked relieved. "Thank you," He said sincerely. 

She smiled back, hesitantly and held out her hand. He smiled back and shook her hand.

"So it's a deal," He said.

"It's a deal," She confirmed.

"Wait, where's your ship, the Gambit?" She asked. They were on some ship called the 'Dying Gull'. Why not the legendary Gambit that he captained?

His face turned sour. He walked toward his desk and picked up a little glass bottle and gave it to her. There was a tiny ship inside. 

"That's the Gambit. We're still figuring out how to get it out," He said.

Felicity chuckled. "How'd this happen?" She asked, amused. 

"Blackbeard."

"Black- You know what? I don't want to know. _But_ I do know how to get your ship free," She said. She'd read about it somewhere, in some library.

Oliver's eyes widened. "You do? You know the spell?" He asked, excited.

"Spell? There's no spell!" She said.

She walked out of the chamber, Oliver following her, and to the railing.

"Felicity," Oliver asked carefully. "What are you doing?"

All the crewmates were watching her, no doubt having seen the bottle in her hands.

"Watch and learn," She said and slammed the bottle onto the railing.

There were shouts of panic as the bottle cracked. Oliver looked absolutely shocked.

"Felicity, what did you do?" He exclaimed, voice rising.

She ignored him and threw the cracked bottle into the sea. Everyone began shouting. Oliver's eyes were so wide that he looked like a bug, which she would've found comical were it not for the panicked shouts of the crew.

"Why'd you do that?!" He exclaimed, frantic.

"It's supposed to grow back to normal," Felicity replied, shrugging.

" _Supposed_ to?" He shrieked.

"Yeah, I uh, read it in a book somewhere," Felicity said, embarrassed. This could go _wrong_.

"A book? You - " He was cut off by a glugging sound and suddenly a ship sprung up from below the surface. The Queen's Gambit.

There were shouts of joy. Oliver was shocked and his face was frozen. 

"Told you," She said, grinning.

His mouth slowly widened into a grin and he looked at her with sparkling eyes(did she mention that his eyes were to die for?).

He turned toward his crew and yelled. "Well, what are you waiting for? The Gambit is back, relocate! Lads and lassies, our ship is back!"

The crew joyfully yelled "Aye" and began grabbing ropes from the railing and swinging onto the Gambit which seemed a little odd and monkeyish but Felicity supposed hat everything pirates did were monkeyish.

"They haven't looked this happy in ages," Oliver murmured. He turned to her. "Thank you," He said for the second time in the last hour.

"No problem," She replied.

He stared at her a moment and then suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her close and kissed her. She let out a surprised gasp but she immediately melted into his arms. If she had thought his eyes were to die for, nothing had prepared her for his lips. They were softer than she could've ever imagined and _wow_ , was he a good kisser.

Then suddenly she realised what was happening and pulled away. 

" _What_ are you _doing_?!" She snapped angrily. He'd known her for a few hours and he was already kissing her? That was about as improper as it could get! She didn't care that he was a good kisser(Oh she definitely did. She would have dreams about that kiss, she knew it). She was a proper woman and she would _not_ stand for impropriety.

He had at least the good grace to look embarrassed. He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Heat of the moment. Sorry," He apologised.

"Don't do that again. Ever!" She snapped. But everything in her screamed that she wanted him to do it again. And again. And again. She shoved that thought away and settled for glaring at him.

He shook his head frantically. "I won't." He said.

"Good," She said while her brain screamed ' _NOT GOOD'_. She ignored it.

She turned and began walking away.

"Come on, Captain. We've got a Trident to find and a sister to save!" She called.

She grabbed a rope at the railing and huffed. Curse pirates for their _stupid_ good looks and their _stupid_ pretty eyes and their _stupid_ soft lips.

Pirates!

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, did you like it? Gimme some love(kudos ofc) and leave some comments because they spice up my time-loop life.
> 
> \- Iago_The_Backstabber


End file.
